Connector assemblies such as those used with automobile cigarette lighters typically include a connector body with a feed terminal and ground terminal, and a component, such as a cylindrical metal shell, that is received in the connector body. Generally, a central pin of the cigarette lighter shell makes electrical contact with the feed terminal. This central pin may be easily fitted between the legs of the feed terminal, which are spaced apart less than the diameter of the central pin, thus making reliable and consistent electrical contact. However, it is generally necessary that the ground terminal make electrical contact with a contact portion of the shell that has a larger, cylindrical outer surface. This electrical connection will generally be by an interference fit with the ground terminal. Tolerance variations in the manufacture of the shell may cause the diameter of this cylindrical surface to vary. If the ground terminal is conventionally joined to the connector body so as to occupy a static position, the amount of the interference, and the consistency of the electrical contact, may vary with these tolerance variations.